steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stranded Deep (Electro Tales)
Stranded Deep is the second episode of Electro Tales. Plot The episode starts outside of the barn, while Peridot and Lapis were watching Camp Pining Hearts and the Crystal Gems arrived. "Knock knock. Why are both of you obsessed with this show?" Redstone asks, after knocking on a wall "Its the entire reason for my suffering." Lapis says "Shh!" Peridot says, trying to focus "We are going on a underwater mission. We would ask you if you wanted to go too." Garnet asks "No." Lapis says The episode on the TV is over. "Peridot would be usefull, tought." Redstone says, while Amethyst arrives with a pointy metal bar. "Alright, can't see why not." Peridot then falls from the platform thing. The episode cuts to under the ocean. Coral snaps her fingers, and the corals fly over her and all that jazz. "You're getting a king, today!" Coral says, and the corals put Peridot with her. And gives her a crown. "Are you doing that or..." Peridot asks, and blushes a bit. "No!" Coral says "Hey, don't you guys wan't a..." Redstone shapeshifted into a jester "Court Jester?!" "No." Peridot says, and Redstone shapeshifts back. "Okie." Redstone says Dogoo barks. "What are we doing here?" Steven asks "Looking for the Gems who came out of that ship." Garnet says NOT SOO FAR AWAY FROM THERE "What are we doing?" Right Handie asked "Looking for the rest of us." Left Handie said, holding Backie's gemstone Hematite was in front of a ravine "Uhh...you sure none of them is down there?" she asked, and pointed there. The 2 Rubies walked with Hematite. "I hope not" Left Handie said, and Backie's gemstone began to levitate and glow. Now, instead of 4 stripes leading to her back, there was a huge blue diamond insgnia on the front part of her chest outfit. "Aagh! Rubies?! Hematite?!" she asked "Its okay." Left Handie said "Wheres...wheres Bossy? And Nerdie?" Backie asked "We're looking for them." Left Handie says "They could be anywhere!" MEANWHILE, FAR AWAY FROM THERE... Chestie was trapped on a coral. She was using her dagger to cut off the corals, but they were strong. After some time, she was fred from the coral, even though the coral sent her to Hematite and the others. "Bossy!" Backie and Right handie said, and grabbed Chestie out of the corals. "Wheres Nerdie?" Chestie asked MEANWHILE, BACK TO THE CRYSTAL GEMS... Some of the corals found a Ruby gemstone "Hey, isn't that-" Coral gets interrupted by the gemstone regenerating. Foreheadie regenerated. Her outfit was different: She had a blue diamond insignia starting on her neck, and there was suit going down and covering almost her whole torso (except the upper corners). She still had her visor. She looked around, and screamed. "AAH! STAY AWAY!" she fell from the coral bed, and summoned a small spear. She tried to attack Coral, but blocked by Peridot's pointy steel bar. The rest of the CGs summoned their weapons. They all chased after Foreheadie, who stopped in front of the ravine "Look! Nerdie!" Hematite says, and points to her. She jumps of the ravine, growling. "All in one place." Garnet says The CGs jump over to them. "RUBIES! ATTACK!" Chestie says, and the Rubies summon their weapons. "Im not entering this crap." Hematite turned into iron. "Hey, thats a Hematite! And I can levitate iron, so..." Peridot started to levitate Hematite. She stopped her iron state. "HEY! Stop levitating me, your green midget!" Hematite says Right Handie punches Peridot and she falls down on the ravine with the steel bar, and Right Handie giggles after. The levitating stopped. Coral looks over to the ravine, and looks over to Right Handie. "NOOOO!" she yells, and the corals all go away. Coral's hair turned into snakes, her eyes became pure red and her tongue got two tops. Right Handie looked over to her, and turned into coral. "AAAH!" Everybody screams "She was so young!" Chestie says, and Coral takes steps foward. Foreheadie was quite cocky. "Ha, try coralising THESE eyes!" she says. One of Coral's snakes removed her visor, while Coral stepped on it and destroyed it. She then grabbed Foreheadie by the neck, and made her look at Coral's eyes. She turned into coral. The Rubies screamed again. Redstone bubbled and teleported away the pieces of the visor. Right Handie slowly became back to normal, and Coral grabbed Chestie by the neck, and said with a demonic voice. "YOU WILL GO TO THE DEPTHS OF THAT RAVINE AND BRING HER BACK." she then throwed Chestie to the ravine, but Left Handie grabbed her by the legs. Foreheadie was turning back into normal. Coral walked to Right Handie, but Right Handie and Backie noticed a sing that Chestie did ith hands. Backieand Right Handie jumped over to the other Rubies, who were on top of each other. With Backie and Rightie completing it, they all fused into "Other Rubsion". (Rubsion = Ruby + fusion) Coral converted back into normal form "Uhh..." "Heyyyy, Big Tall 'n Bad Ruby Fusion!" Sardonyx says, as she appears all of the sudden. "HUH? YOU'RE NOT FROM THE SAME TYPE!" Other Rubsion said Sardonyx then attacked Other Rubsion with her hammer. Other Rubsion summoned spiked gauntlets, and launched at Sardonyx "Oh? I have those!" Sardonyx unsummoned her hammer, and summoned spiked gauntlets. Other Rubsion tried to punch Sardonyx, but she grabbed her by the arm, and throwed her away. She then launched the gauntlets at Other Rubsion and they exploded, and Other Rubsion unfused. All of the sudden, a spiky steel bar came out of the ravine and poofed the Rubies in a straight line. Sardonyx unfused, and Garnet bubbled and teleported them away. Hematite tried to run away, but Amethyst got her with her whip, and sat on her. Peridot came out of the hole. "PERIDOT!!" Coral then hugged Peridot, and other corals came back. The episode then cuts to the Gems on the temple. "So, you can turn into Medusa? Nice..." Peridot says, and Corals nods "Hey, what are we going to do with her?" Amethyst asks, poiting to Hematite. "I have a ideia..." Steven says. endz. Trivia * The way that Coral's new power is a Medusa transformation is a reference to how corals are said to be the blood of Medusa when she was beautifull. Category:Calim's Content Category:A to Z Category:Episodes